Graced
by H.N. Windler
Summary: With the grace to see the future, Ariyanna is sent down a dangerous path. Unable to please the wants of the king, she is forced to flee the place she calls her home. While on the run she meets a man with a rare grace who takes her to the unlikeliest of places. She finds her place at her new home, but struggles to keep her past a secret from the people she has come to love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 Ariyanna**

I hum while I draw the man from my visions at a table near a window. I drew him the way I saw him. He had a square face with sad, waiting eyes. He was handsome.

In my recent visions, this man appeared in need. I wish I could help him even though I knew nothing could be done. I am too week to help him. Even if I was strong enough I couldn't because I am confined in this prison. I saw this man more often and it was always the same. I would walk in a tavern and see him leaning against a wall with his defined arms crossed. He would be looking at the ground as if afraid to be seen, but he must have felt me or someone else watching because he would look up. The man's icy blue eyes would meet someone's gaze. At first his eyes looked as though he didn't want to be bothered but soon it seemed he recognized this person. His eyes would softened. It seemed that he loved this person. I couldn't help but be jealous of the person he looked at with pure love.

I wish I could know what he was thinking. He looked so strong but so fragile at the same time. Something had to have happened but I can never see what. It makes me so curious and he has been all I could think about lately. I sigh and glance around the room, catching a chill as I look towards the window.

I hear the floor creek and Mary comes up behind me putting a blanket over me. Sighing she says, "You're going to get sick and I am not going to have anyone to talk to for days." She crosses her arms and leans in close, "Ariyanna? What are you drawing?"

I look up to see Mary looking over my shoulder and I quickly cover it. "Nothing important. Why are you watching me?" I smile. "Leave me be, Mary!"

Mary shrugs her shoulder, "because I can. Don't you try to play this off, I saw the picture! It was a man! A pretty handsome one too I must add, but I've never seen him. How do you know him?" She tries to look at the picture again but I cover it the best I can. "What are you hiding from me Ariyanna?"

"I am not hiding anything from you," I laugh, "I have never meant this man in my life. I just started drawing and this is what I drew," I swept my hand across the picture.

"You must know him, or at least have met him. Such detail couldn't be drawn from imagination!" Her mud colored eyes bore into mine waiting for my answer.

"I can draw from imagination. You know I'm creative," I stutter at my lie and bite my lip.

Mary snorts, "Oh your creativity is something of beauty. Pure talent really. You know if you're going to try to lie to me you will have to do better than that."

"Mary, I swear this man does not exist!"

"Uh-huh, and that's why you have been sighing in content for the past 10 minutes. It seems to me Ariyanna that you have a little crush. Don't try to tell yourself that you don't."

I look at the picture and back to her. "No I don-"

Mary put her slim hand defiantly on her hip, "Please, I have always been able to read you like a book."

"I do not! I've never seen him before!" I roll my eyes. "At least not in person."

Her eyes widen and she pushes a strand of hair out of her face, "So he is real! You had visions about him? He has to be important then. Hmmm…" She stands up straight and smooth's out her gown. She looks at me mischievously, "What are your visions like?"

I lift my chin, "what do you mean?"

She comes and leans close to me, her brown hair falling in front of her shoulder, "Your visions, they have been including him a lot recently, from what I can tell. I mean, you are starting to draw him. What part does he play in them?"

"Nothing romantic or vulgar if that is what you're implying." I sit back in my chair completely worn by her endless banter.

"Oh but you wish it. You look at that picture as if you're in love."

"Please!" I look at her in shock.

"I can feel what your emotions are, but it's not hard to see; it's written all over your face." She walks and turns me around putting her hands on my shoulders. "Listen, I know you still have feelings for Ronan even though you say you don't."

I groan, "Mary! For the love of our granter! Stop bringing poor Ronan into this!"

She always had to bring up Ronan, but it was never like the way she thought. We've known each other since we were little and we have seen more of each other than what is usually seen by young children. We were best friends, almost like brother and sister. I guess it could have seen that we liked each other. We didn't give it a thought even when our gifts started to show, but as years went by, Ronan became stronger and more muscular. You could say he became very handsome. Most of the girls drooled over his body, especially Mary. When one would meet his gaze his eyes seemed so focused and it looked like he could see right through you. I think it is that focus that made him strong but others say he is an unnatural talent and it's a gift that made him a great fighter. "He was quite a catch," my mother would say.

When I got older, I just seemed to get weaker and s little fatter in the hips and breast. I grew taller and I had what my mother would call a womanly figure. I didn't think I was much to look at, but Mary always complemented me. She always told me how my eyes would glow when the moon was out, almost like I had moonstone eyes. Mary loved to play with my hair. She always braided my long brown hair that reached well past my butt. While she tied it into a love knot, she would hum songs that I did not know. I used to want to cut my hair, not wanting to deal with it but, mother would never allow it saying royal ladies never cut their hair. I did, however, grow to like my hair. It was a way to hide if I knew someone was looking at me.

I guess you could say I was jealous of what Ronan had. He and other boys seemed to be trusted more. They were told things that I still wished to know. When I started to bleed, mother and father wouldn't let me out of their sight. They said I was a lady now and I was expected to act as such. I began to realize that women were not thought to be very important or as capable as the men were. I suppose I was jealous. I wanted to know the things the men talked about, to understand them and know what was happening.

When my gift started to show, Mother would make me stay inside and tell her what I saw in visions while she brushed my hair. I did not see much at first but soon I could see as much as I wanted. I was excited. I would finally know what was happening and be able to help. I thought it was a great gift until mother had died and father's want for power escalated.

"Ariya?"

"Hmm?"

"That's it, isn't it? You still love Ronan?"

"No I –"

She silences me, "It's alright, but it is ok to like someone else at the same time. It's natural."

"I don't love Ronan and I never have. We were friends and that's all." I looked down to the picture I drew, brushing my fingers over the indentations. "I've never even met the man I drew in the picture. How could I love him?"

"That doesn't matter, you like them both, you don't have to love them," she dismisses me. Mary walks back to the couch and falls down letting out a deep breath. "You know…"

I tear my eyes away from the picture and glance at Mary, "What?"

"You can always sleep with them, or at least Ronan until you meet the other. It's a great way to get information," Mary smiles and waves her eyebrows.

"Mary!" I look at her and frown. "That's … No Mary," I stutter.

"It's what I do when I need to find out something. Men will tell you anything in bed. Especially you pretend to enjoy it."

I begin to speak but close my mouth. I get up from the wooden desk and go sit beside her "What do you find out? Who do you..?"

"Guards mostly, and really anything they want to talk about. Which is mostly much classified information. Did you know that your father sent out spies for the rebels? It led to a massacre in the streets of the neighboring villiges."

"Mary you could be ruined if anyone finds out!"

"If the anyone found out any of the guard had an affair with me they would be executed. Besides, they have to talk about it to someone somehow and just want someone to listen." She looks at me with a very knowing look. "Men can never keep secrets from women."

I look down and bite my lip, "they just talk afterwards?"

"I ask them a few questions and they just go on and on. They just need a nudge in the right direction here and there if you know what I mean." She lays her hand over her mouth, "It is almost too easy." She giggled.

"You're a harlot!"

"Shhh!" She smiles.

I stand and walk towards the window. "You think men will keep sleeping with you a secret, because if you get caught, my father will cast you out."

"Please! Do you think me that stupid to not make sure I am safe? I know things about them that I could use against them if needed. But usually their life is enough to keep the secret." She turned away pouting.

I sigh and wait till she looks at me, "Is it that simple?"

She laughs nodding her head, "Not only is it-"

We both look up to a knock at the door. I jump as if I have been caught doing something wrong. I feel like I have been doing something wrong.

Mary laughs, "You are so innocent." She gets up and walks to the door. She collects herself and opens the door. She looks and pauses for a moment- "Ronan. What a pleasant surprise!" She says eagerly. "What's the matter? Do you wish to talk about something?

Ronan looks around Mary to find me, "Ariyanna, your father wishes to see you," he said completely ignoring Mary. I knew he didn't really care for her. He only talked to her if he needed to.

I stand, smoothing my skirt and walk to the door where Ronan waits. He turns already knowing that I am following. As I make it through the door, I feel a slap on my butt. I yelp.

"What's the matter?" Ronan looked back at me confused.

"I…uh… tripped," I laughed awkwardly.

He gave me one more confused look and turned back around walking forward. I glared back at Mary and she laughed as she shut the door. I quickened my pace to catch up to Ronan and walked in silence. Ronan led me down the never ending halls and stairs to court where my father waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Ariyanna**

We made it to the doors of the throne room and anxiety finally hit me. Whenever my father called on me he always seemed to be in a foul mood. I looked at Ronan, "What does my father need to speak to me about?"

"I was not told, Ari." Ronan went to open the doors brushing me off.

I frowned and looked down. He is so serious now since he swore to the guard and was appointed to protect the king. "Rona-" I began.

"We're here Ari," Ronan interrupted as if he didn't want to hear me talk.

As the doors opened there was a sudden gush of air rushing past me. It made shivers run down my spine. I tried to collect myself and grabbed the sleeve by my wrist, twisting it and pulling it down.

I walked to my father who was sitting in a gold encrusted chair at the back of the room. He sat straight with pride and confidence. As I moved forward I looked to the sides where many people were watching me. The lords and ladies watched me and whispered to one another. Their voices start to fill my head and my breathe catches. I wish that they were not here, watching me.

Not stopping my slow pace I turn to peek behind me. Ronan was slowly trailing from behind as though he was there to keep me from running away. His green eyes meet mine and he nods me forward as if in encouragement. I shift my gaze back to my father, King Corhin. He was still very fit and didn't seem to age. Almost as if he had been frozen in time. His hair and beard had started to turn grey, matching his eyes.

It seemed so far and as I walked toward him. I could have sworn the walls were shrinking in on me. I was afraid of him and I believe he liked it that way. I made it to thrones steps looking down to my feet. I pick up my blue skirt hoping that I don't trip in his presence. It would be me who would be known as the graceless princess.

After the last step I dropped my dress and clasped my hands together before me. "Father," I smiled a smile that couldn't be anymore forced and met his ever watchful, judgmental eye. I bowed my head and curtsied.

My father stood and walked toward me. His face stretched into a fake smile and put his arm around me pulling me to a seat next to the throne. "Ariyanna, you look like your mother more and more each day."

I looked to my feet. I knew he didn't like my mother. He meant it as an insult, but I met his gaze and forced yet another small smile, "Thank you," I look around waiting when I am seated. I know he wants something. He only summoned me when he thought I was useful. To him I was a thorn in his foot. My father expected me to be able to see whatever he needed me too.

I glance to the crowd of people. A few were watching while others were talking amongst themselves. I looked to the side noticing a large, balding man staring at me. He bit his lip and smiled. The man didn't look away when I caught him staring. It made me uncomfortable.

I shifted in my seat turning my attention back to my father. I looked to him to find him watching me, waiting. He noticed the man and didn't do anything about it. He seemed…amused. He waited for me to say something and calculated. I would not be the first to speak. I swallowed air as I waited for him to speak. He turned to Ronan who was at the entrance of the enclosed room.

"Ronan, you will wait by the door for a couple moments." I quickly looked to Ronan with pleading eyes begging him not to leave me alone with the king, but Ronan didn't even look at me. He only nodded and went to go stand by the door. My father watches and smiles.

He looks to me, "What has my daughter been up to these days?"

"Nothing of great importance. I have been studying…reading books."

"Have you not been focusing on your visions?"

"I have been trying-"

"Your highness." I turn to see men carrying a young boy with tattered clothing He couldn't be more than eleven years old. "We found this boy taking food from the kitchen." They threw the boy before us and he falls to his knees. "We even found this on him too." They hold out a small sack.

"And what is that?" my father questioned. They open it and pull out a purple stone. "Bring it here." He stands and walks half way down the steps. The taller of the two men steps forward handing my father the stone. My father quickly swipes it in his hands glancing at for a split second.

He steps down and kneels before the young boy. "What is your name boy?"

"Edwin milord."

"And where, Edwin, did you get this?" He shows the boy the purple stone. The boy barely looks up and doesn't say a word. My eyes fall to my lap. I don't want to see what happens to him.

I hear a slap and my head snaps back up in surprise. "Where!" My father screams. He is standing in front of the boy, hovering. The crowd of people stare, watching. They are completely quiet.

The boy cowers lower to the ground. "I found it milord." The boy whimpered.

"You mean you stole it?"

"Yes milord." The boy lets out a small cry.

"Do you know what we do to thieves, Edwin?" They boy sobs and nods his head. "Good." Father looks around to see the crowd and laughs. "I will show this boy mercy!" The crowd starts to erupt with whispers and he looks back down at the boy. "Instead of beheading you to keep any further impudence, I will give you a warning."

He turns and walks back up the stairs and sits at his throne beside me. "Ronan!"

Ronan moves from the doors to the steps before the throne and bows. "My king."

"Ronan I want you to take this boy away. I want you to give him a warning that will deter him from stealing from his king again."

"What would you have me do my king?"

"Cut off his hand," He said blatantly. "Perhaps that would teach him a lesson and when you are finished… come back here."

"Yes, my king." Ronan bows and turns to grab the boy. I watch in horror as the boy lets out a small scream while being dragged out of the room. The room grew quiet as they watched. The doors shut behind them and the chatter loudens like nothing happened.

"What a good soldier that boy became. He does what he is told without hesitation," my father marveled.

"Is there a reason why you called on me father? Have I done something wrong?"

He shakes his head, "No child." He laughs, "Not yet at least." He shifts in his seat "Ariya, we have had our spies watch the other kingdoms. There has been very little communication from them and I can't help but think something has happened." He looked at me putting a hand on his face dramatically. "Would you do your father a favor?"

What he wanted was obvious, "You want me to look to what happened to them?"

"If you wish, but they were just spies who were watching the north and south kingdoms. However, they no longer matter. They are gone. What I want you to see is what the other kingdoms are planning."

I looked down, "Father, I do not know if I can see what they are going to do. I have been trying to watch for you but it's like there is a block."

"The only block is yourself," his voice growing quite, yet forceful. "I am asking you to try."

"You're telling me to do." I look at him with a sudden burst of defiance and instantly regret it.

"Be careful the way you speak to your king. It would not faze me to have you gone," he hissed.

"I am sorry." His eyes are filled with anger and I can see he is threatening me. "I have not been able to see things clearly recently. People change their course, it's almost like they know that I am trying to watch. I can't-"

He shakes his head and leans closer. "Why are you being so careless and weak," he says harshly, "You need to work on your gift. You're pitiful, almost useless. You have the ability to see the future! And what do you do with it! Why should I keep you here at the palace if you cannot help the kingdom? The king? Your father? The true kingdom that was chosen by our granter to rule over the people." My father started to raise his voice. "You are a seer." He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I expect you to use that to your advantage," his eyes narrow. "You better practice, or I will have no more use for you."

"I… I will try to look into it." My father was always able to scare me. Make me seem small. He didn't even have to try, for it was his gift. To induce fear into people to get them to do as he wished. It is how he ensures no one would betray him. It was how, I believe, he kept the throne. He was no leader; only sadistic killer. I meant nothing to him except a way to get ahead. He acted as if I wasn't his daughter, but just a pawn in his little game.

He laughed in disgust and tossed my hand back into my lap, "Good. You should focus. I would hate to know you are not doing everything in your power to find the answers I want."

There was a sudden gush of wind and without looking I knew Ronan was back. I must have been talking to my father longer than I thought. Father turns to look who entered and sighs.

"We will discuss this again after you have time to think and work on your gift."

"Yes, my lord." I whisper thankful that I was almost free to leave. I couldn't help the feeling like something worse would happen later.

He stands and shouts, "Ronan?"

Ronan walked to us and bowed before my father, "My lord?"

"Is it done?"

"Yes my king."

"Good. Ronan, we will have to talk, but now… I have other matters to attend to." My father looks to me. "It's late. Take Arianna back to her room where she may continue her work." My father turned to sit back at his throne without saying another word to me, only shooing me with his hand.

I stand with my hands clasped and walk forward trying to seem completely unaffected by what my father has done to the boy and said to me. How could he be so cruel to that young boy? What if that boy didn't have any family to take care of him?

I was glad to leave, but I know I have been disappointing him. Does he not know that I try? Does he not know that I hate myself for not being able to make him happy? He doesn't understand what I have been trying to tell him. Only because he won't listen.

I walk past Ronan and make it through the doors. I continued to walk tall until I heard Ronan shut the doors. I slumped my shoulders and felt like I could finally breathe. I try to make my way to my room as fast as I can.

"Ariyanna! Wait!" Ronan moves swiftly to my side. I let him walk with me down the hall by slowing my pace. Did he want to talk? I didn't. Besides, I didn't have anything to say or share with him. Especially after he did that to the boy.

"Do you wish to return to your library instead of your room? I wouldn't tell the king, so you shouldn't have to worry."

"No, I am actually quite tired. I believe I should go lie my head down for a short while. Besides, Mary was just starting to annoy me." I try to brush him off or at least show how disappointed I am with him.

He laughs, "Alright," he pauses, "Ari… I didn't have a choice about the boy."

I glance at him, "you didn't even hesitate. Didn't even question!"

"You know what your father would have done if I refused?" I shake my head. "No? Either do I, and I didn't want to find out."

"You willingly cut off a boy's hand to hide from the scrutiny of the king? It is cowardly."

"He was lucky the king was in a decent mood. It could have been worse. That boy has a better chance at living now."

"And what kind of life will he be living?"

"Oh save it, Ari! You are scared of him just as much as I am. As everyone is."

I lower my head. He was right. I don't know what I would have done in that situation. I am a hypocrite even though I would say that I wouldn't have done it. One does not simply go against the king. Unless they had a death wish.

We walked in silence for a while letting me drift into my own thought. We moved quietly through the hallways, making our way through the maze. I started to feel like I was drowning in my own thought not able to escape from the fear. I hated myself for not being brave.

"What did your father speak to you about?" He asked dropping the conversation about the boy.

"Hmm? Nothing, just the usual asking about what I see," I laugh and pause. "I am not helping him enough. My visions do not tell him enough of what he needs to know."

"Hey," he stops me and looks me in the eyes, "Are you alright?"

I smile, "yea, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"What have your visions been about lately? What has your father been telling you?"

"Why do you seem to care all of the sudden? You don't talk to me unless you have to."

"I care for you." Ronan eyes bore into mine.

"Please! You don't care. What do you want Ronan?" He didn't answer and I rolled my eyes turning away from him. "For the love of our giver, Ronan! Just leave me alone from now on."

"Dammit Ari!" He shouts after me.

I turn back to him, "Ronan there is no res-"

"Ari I'm sorry. Really." He sighs "Don't hold it against me. I am just doing as I am told."

"Doing what you're told? Told to what? To avoid me?"

"You don't understand. There is so much I want to tell you. I just can't. Your father-"

"No. He is the king. The king who everybody fears, Ronan. You told me that, but it isn't like I don't know that! He is no father to me."

"Are you scared of him?"

I turn to walk forward, angered by his question. Seemed silly. Ronan grabs my arm pulling me back. His green eyes search mine. "Yes Ronan," I whisper.

"Ari," his hand touches my cheek gently, "I will do everything in my power to protect you. I promise, but you have to trust me. I will do nothing to hurt you. Have I ever given you a reason to think that?"

"No," I say softly, "You haven't."

"Then trust me. Okay?" I focus on his square face and slowly nod. "What did he say to you?" He questioned. I must have had something on my cheek, for he had wiped something away and tucked my hair behind my ear.

My eyes widen. Ronan is being so forward all of the sudden. It's catching me off guard and I don't know what to do. I pushed his hand away from my face and tried to laugh. "He just wants me to practice my gift," I whisper and avert my gaze to my feet. Ronan made me feel like a child being coddled.

"Is that it? Is that all he said?" he tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"Yes." Why was I so out of breath?

Ronan pursed his lips, probably knowing that I am lying, but doesn't press me. He looks into my eyes trapping me. For a split second I thought I saw him lean in. My skin began to prickle and I closed my eyes. "Okay, Ari." He drops his hands to his side no longer holding me in a trance.

I frown and lean away. I felt like I was being teased. I start to walk as fast as I could, leaving him behind me, embarrassed.

"Wait, Ariya! Where are you going?"

"To my room. Don't worry, you don't have to walk me there. I know where it is." I felt so embarrassed. Did he just play me? Oh god Mary was right.

"Ari-"

I hold my hands up, "I'm good. Ronan I just need to sleep. So… please leave me alone."

He didn't say another word or even follow me. I walked up stairs that seemed to never end with my hand following the wall to keep me upright. I walked to the end of the hall and to my door. I opened the door and closed it as quietly as I could. I ran to the window and opened the wooden shutters blocking the cold air. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I let the cold air hit my face for a few moments.

I gasped and let out a whimper. My head was pounding. Why do I feel so helpless here? This was supposed to be my home right? Why does it feel so lonely?

Once I calmed myself down, I turned from the window and move to my mirror and look into it. I saw a girl who was scared and didn't belong. I move my attention to the candle sitting on my desk. I move to light it and pick it up.

My eyes went over my belongings lying on the desk. I run my fingers over a brush, hairpins, a few quills and paper. None of it felt like it belonged to me. They were someone else's things that I had barrowed.

I felt so tired all of the sudden. I step towards my bed and set the candle on the small side table. Without taking off my dress, I stumble onto my bed. I laid my head down on my pillow and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The King**

I yawn not showing any interest in my court while I sit at my throne. There are crowds of nobles scattered around the room. I get up to leave and the crowd stops to watch me. My advisor slowly walks up to me.

"Ah, Sir Richard," I say tiredly.

He bows showing his balding head, "Your Highness. I suggest you stay and talk with your nobles. They will start to talk if you leave."

"Are you telling me how to rule?"

"No my lord! It's just that many have been talking about-"

"About What?" I hiss showing him to choose his words carefully. Sir Richard start to shiver and it brings a small smile to my face.

"My lord, I don't mean to-"

"Spit it out! I haven't got all day!"

"Your highness has not made any advancements in the armies and you have been raising taxes. The nobles have been dealing with small problems collecting all the money from their peasants." Sir Richard clasped his hands together and holds them tightly waiting for my answer.

"Sir Richard. Do you think it would be time to talk about such things in front of them?"

"No my lord. I thought we should discuss it elsewhere. If you majesty would like, we could go to your counseling room-"

"Not tonight, Sir Richard. I have prior arrangements to attend to."

"Yes my lord," He bows and I walk down the steps. I go up to Sir Richard and glare at him.

I whisper, "I hope the next time you had something to tell me you wouldn't wait till I get up to leave. I do not have much use for someone who withholds information. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, your highness."

I smile, "Good. Now I shall make my leave."

I made my way to the room's back door. I opened the door and walked through, shutting it briskly. I made my way through the back hallways where no one would see me. When I got to the stairs I had to pick up the candle that lay on a side table. I struck a match and quickly picked up and lit the candle. With the candle stick leading me forward, I made my way up the stairs.

The stairs rounded me around until I got to a door. It was already open so I just had to push it forward. I came into the room with the lights already lit and the windows open.

"I was beginning to think my king wouldn't pay me a visit."

I looked toward the voice and saw her sitting at the vanity watching me from the mirror. I shut the door and chuckled, "Mary, why would I not come to you? You are my favorite entertainer." I went to her and moved her long brown hair to her back. I placed my hands on her shoulders and watched her eyes through the mirror.

She smiled seductively, "What kept you?"

"My business," I started to caress her neck. "Any news about my daughter?"

Mary looked to me through the mirror, "Her visions have been few and far between my lord. I haven't been able to get her to tell me fully what she sees. She is so vague. I honestly doubt that she is seeing much of anything." Mary pauses, "She has been drawing more often though, my lord."

I stopped petting her. "What has she been drawing?" I asked suddenly interested.

Mary's hands fumble with something in her lap. It's a piece of paper that she rustles while she unfolds it. She takes one more look at it and hands it to me. My hands leave her skin, grabbing the paper.

I step toward a desk and I look at the paper. Bringing it closer, I am able to see the detailed scribble. "What is this? It just seems to be a picture of a man."

"Ariyanna said that she has been seeing that man in her visions, my king."

"What is this man's importance?"

"When she has been drawing him, I could feel her emotions. Silly little thing your daughter is," Mary laughs. "She is jealous of someone, but feels hope. At first I thought it was hope to be with him, but it doesn't seem to be that way. I haven't been able to quite put my finger on it. I fear the worst."

"And what is the worst?"

"She does not agree with you, my king. She wishes to stop you, I believe."

"What does that man have to do with anything?"

"She feels as though he can help her."

"You think Ariyanna is capable of crossing me? Making an army? She has never been to the outside. She doesn't know anything of that world. She wouldn't last. She is nothing."

"She is your daughter. I think it would not be wise to underestimate her. She has your blood after all…She could be quite powerful and just not realize it yet."

"That girl is not capable of doing a thing."

"But if she would be able to get help, it could be detrimental."

I don't answer and I hear Mary walk up behind me. She wraps her arm around my waste. I take the picture and light it with the candle. I set it on a medal plate and turn to face her.

"We will have to make sure she stays small and manageable then, won't we?"

"Yes, my king."

I look down to her breasts. They are covered by soft fabric and I cannot keep my hands from roaming. My hands cup her tits and I squeeze, hearing her make a tiny whimper.

I follow the laces that had tied her dress together. "I love these types of dresses that have the laces in the front. It's so much easier to undress you." Mary giggles and holds my arms.

I untie the laces and pull the fabric apart, slightly tearing it so it lies around her shoulder. Her breasts fall slightly without the fabric holding them up, but they are still plump and young. I lean down and suck on one of her pink nipples. I hear her gasp when I bit down slightly. She grabs my arms tightly. I push her away not wanting to give her much pleasure.

"Take of your dress." She looks to me and her face is flushed. Her eyes stay on me while she unties the rest of the laces to her red dress and shimmies it down to her feet. I look her up and down. She is appealing to look at. Curvy.

"My king-" she moves forward, but I stop her.

"Get on the bed." She hesitates, but does what she is told. I look at her ass swaying as she walks and lays down on the bed. I can feel my temperature rising.

I start to take off my cloths. I unbutton my trousers letting my friend free. I let the trousers fall to the ground and kicked them off. I walk to the side of the bed where Mary lies. Her brown hair is spread out on the pillow and I crawl on top of her. I lean over smelling her hair. It smells of lavender. I take a deep breath in before trailing kisses down to her abdomen, stopping to suck on her breast.

She starts to pull on my shirt and I help her take it off. I sit up and throw it on the floor. Turning back to her, I push her back down into the pillows and force her to spread her legs. I start kissing her neck and hear her sigh while she moves underneath me. I press against her making groan.

Without any further hesitation I force myself into her hearing gasps. I put my elbows beside her head and start a slow but hard rhythm. Mary groans and I quiet her pressing my lips against hers.

It doesn't quite sate me and I look at Mary's eyes to find them closed. I stop to just stare at her.

"Don't stop my king." She claws my back, digging at my shoulders

I pull out not satisfied and roll off of her. "Get on your knees." She quickly moves up the bed and waits on her hands and knees. Her tits hung down and I hear her pant in expectation. I go behind her and thrust holding her hips.

"Ah!" Mary screams not prepared for the sudden intrusion. She tries to move, but I keep her in place holding her curves.

I start to thrust more forcefully and harder. Mary moans loudly with each thrust. My hands leave her hips and collect her hair. I pull her hair back and expose her throat. She pants and I start to groan. I go faster and harder watching her boobs and ass move to my pounding.

I start to groan loudly and Mary starts to let out little screams.

I start to feel my ecstasy and I push her back down forcing her into the bed to muffle her screams. I pound ferociously starting to drip in sweat. I tilt my head to the ceiling until I finally release my seed into her, groaning.

She moans loudly, and I fall backwards exhausted. She lays there with her ass up giving me a view of everything for a few more moments. She shifts so she is sitting upright and I move my gaze to the ceiling. I soon feel her crawl up to my side and fall onto to my arm. I don't look at her. I just stare up at the ceiling.

We lay in complete silence with only our breathe breaking the silence. I begin to close my eyes.

"Corhin? My king?"

I groan, "What is it?"

"When are you going to do something about Ariyanna? I am tired of being her babysitter. She is rather boring and I am ready for her to leave."

"I will figure something out later. I am not interested in such frivolous things right now."

"The sooner the better. She hasn't done anything for you in weeks. Months even. She is losing her grace and you are falling behind with the wars. It's time to take a new course of action-"

I move my arm and sit up looking at her. "Are you telling me-"

"You have to be-"

My hand was on her throat. "Let us get one thing clear. I am the king. I will do what I think is best. I will not listen to you, a woman, who thinks she knows military strategy. You are just my whore. That is it. You do as I tell you and I reward you." Her face is turning red and her hands are around my wrist begging for release. "Do I make myself clear?'

She nods tapping on my hand and I let go. I sit up and move so I am sitting on the edge of the bed. Clasping my hands I rest my elbows on my knees.

Mary stalls for a short moment. She follows me putting her hands on my shoulder and kisses my bare skin. "I am sorry my king. I was out of place. It will not happen again."

I let it be silent for a moment. "You are right that I need to do something about that girl. She has outlived her use. Especially if she has been daydreaming about a man. She will get nothing done"

"What are you going to do?"

"Killing her would make me happy." I chuckle, "or perhaps marrying her off to someone since she is after all my daughter." I look at Mary, "Which one sounds better?"

"My king could not be wrong with either solution he chooses. But…"

"But marrying her off could benefit me in some way."

"Yes, Corhin. And you would keep her in case she became of any further use again. We just have to keep her as she is now. Unknowing."

I smile, "Indeed." I pause to think. "Have you grown to care for her at all?"

"In a way that is not true, my lord. I feel like I am playing a game that she doesn't know how to play. It is boring and I grow angrier each day."

"You will have to endure your misery for a while longer. Or at least till I find a suitable proposal."

"As you wish my king."

I turn and kiss Mary fiercely putting an end to this conversation. I am ready for more and grow hungry for her.

Mary lets me push her back down onto the bed where I take her again before I drift off into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Ariyanna**

I wake up shivering. I look around my room in the darkness. I look beside my bed and find the candle. The light had went out. The only glow laminating the dark space was the moon. I go to relight the candle and get up to shut the shutters. I pull the blanket at the edge of the bed with me and stop when I get to the window. My eyes start to flutter and my heart starts to slow. The outside world begins to blur.

The same man is running but I don't know from what. He keeps looking back. Is someone trying to catch him, to hurt him? To kill him? He looks determined as he sprints ahead.

The man weaves in and out of the trees like he has lived in the forest forever. He suddenly stops and focuses his eyes. Quieting his breathing he hides behind a tree poking his head around the trunk of the tree. His eyes roamed searching, analyzing the situation.

I look to where he is staring. He sees men circling around someone, but he stays frozen in his place, not so much as breathing. What is he thinking? The men laugh and kick up dirt. They say insults to the thing or person they are circling. I can't quite see past the men.

He was trying to help save someone. But who? I peeked back at his eyes. He looked scared. Not for himself but for who he was trying to help, or at least I think he was trying to help. There were too many men. What did he expect to do? He would get hurt.

I look to the crowd of men laughing and spitting. I saw a man pull a knife out. I wanted to help, but a sudden fear washed over me. It felt as though I was truly there and it wasn't just a vision.

Suddenly, I see him stride towards the mass of men, generating fire in his hands. The balls of fire were out of control but somehow, perfectly stayed in his hands producing bright orb of orange light. The light cast his shadow behind him. He looked strong, fit really.

He throws the fire ball at the men, but before I see more, my eyes clear and I am in my room again. I look around the room I want to see more but I am disoriented and stumble to my bed.

I put my head in my hands. He bends fire? I have never seen anyone do that before. It is a strange gift to control something that cannot be tamed. I cannot help but wonder…

Why do I keep seeing this man? What importance does he hold? Should I tell my father that I have been seeing this man? No. he holds no relevance to the other kingdoms. Does he? My father would hurt the man if I gave him up.

I have to see what the other kingdoms are planning. That is the task I have been given. I have to focus. It would put my father at ease. At least for a little bit.

I remember that I still had my day dress on. I stand, trying to undo the ties of my silk gown. I try to wiggle out of the dress, pushing down the fabric. When I straighten I leave only my underdress. It was better; more comfortable to sit around in. I undid my hair taking out the pins loosening the love not. I hated putting it up. It wasn't free. I ran my fingers through it letting the long waves poor behind my shoulders.

I wrap the blanket around me once again trying to feel the warmth. Taking the lit candle from the side table in my hand I walk to a table and chair that stands across from my bed. I set down the candle and sit down wrapping the blanket closer to me. I try to focus. I close my eyes.

I do not know how long I was sitting there. I was only able to get flashes of people in groups when my head started to hurt. I try to draw the faces as quickly as I can, but I don't know what kingdom or who they are. Were they even from a kingdom? I scribbled on the papers and pushed them aside.

I close my eyes and try to see more. Why haven't I been able to see what I want anymore? I have been having a strange feeling that I can't let go of.

I put my head in my hands and shake my head. I am weak and I don't know how to fix it.

There is knocking at my door and I glance up, "Ariya?" Ronan peeks through my door. "Ariya, what are…?" Ronan looked at me confused and walks quickly over to the table. He picked up a handful of my drawings, shifting through them.

"Excuse me! What do you think you are doing! You have no right!"

"Is this what you've been doing all night?" Ronan picks up a few pictures, eyeing them more closely. He stared at them for a while and squinted occasionally. When I didn't respond he looked at me widening his eyes to hurry up my answer.

"No," I sigh, "Can you just wait a couple minutes. I want to work on this" I try to grab my papers back but he holds them out of my reach.

"This is nonsense, Ari," he shakes the papers, "What are you seeing?"

"It's none of your business!" I snapped jumping out of my seat.

Ronan steps back as if he was being attacked. He almost appears shocked and then he looks down. I watch his eyes confused. I look down at myself and see that I am not wearing anything but my thin underdress. I sit down and cover my breast with the blanket that fell onto the chair. I always seemed to embarrass myself.

"Ari," Ronan sighs. "You're blushing."

I fidget with my blanket and stutter, "N-no I'm not!"

"Ari you don't need to be embarrassed." Ronan laughed, "It's just a body. It's natural."

"You acted like you've seen-"

"I don't live under a rock, Ari. I've been with women. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"That's nothing that you should be telling me! I don't want to know about your personal inquiries."

Ronan pauses, "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You shouldn't have been looking," I let out a breath as I turned my face to him. He had his arms crossed and his blonde hair laid next to his eyes.

"Please I didn't-"

"You were gawking at me!"

Ronan frowns, "There wasn't anything to gawk at, Ari. You barley have any tits." His hand motions to my chest.

My mouth drops. I know I am not that much to look at. I did have some curve but they were not as big as Mary's and I suppose that is what men liked. "Ronan, I don't know if you're trying to insult me but if you are, you need to leave."

"Gods no, Ari! I am just… Listen you have a beautiful body-"

"Ronan!"

"Shit… I mean… I didn't mean to insult you. I just wanted to check on you."

"You need to leave."

"Ari, I am sorry." He walks back to me and sets my drawings before me. He pauses again. "Ari? What are you seeing?"

Frustrated I raise my voice, "Nothing! I'm seeing nothing! No one is deciding to do anything I am just seeing people in small groups." I pull at my hair, "I feel like I can see more, I just need a little more time. I'm almost there."

"You're forcing it. If you're not meant to see it, you won't find the answers you're looking for. Just let it go."

"I can't, Ronan. You don't understand."

"Only because you won't tell me."

"It's none of your business. Why are you pestering me?"

"Ok Ari," He walks behind me ignoring my question.

"What are you doing?" I turn my gaze following him as he strides away from me.

Ronan faced me and fell on the bed. "I'm waiting."

"For…?"

"Just until you're done," his looks at me, "I won't bother you. You won't even know I'm here."

"You are not supposed to be here."

"No one will know. It is in the middle of the night."

"All the worse if someone sees you going out of my room. Why did you come in the middle of the night?"

"To check on you."

I frown, "thanks for your concern," I turn back to my papers. "But I want you to leave."

"Fine." he frowns and I hear him get up and leave. He is a very confusing man. Choosing when to be a friend and when not to be. I watch him fly to the door, but stop.

"Ari, there is something I need to tell you."

"Ronan. Right now, I just want to be by myself. It was the reason why came here instead of the library."

Ronan pauses and opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it. I glimpse up at him. He stands in front of the door. I wait for him and watch him fidget with his sleeves.

"Ronan this is really weird and awkward. You need to leave. You're starting to be a bother to me."

He breathes in and he lets out a small breath of air saying, "Just get some sleep. Oh! Just food for thought… I wouldn't trust your friend. She is keeping secrets from you that could hurt you."

"What secrets?" He quietly exited the room without another word. "Ronan!"

What just happened? Telling me that and not expect me to ask questions. What a pointless… What did he want? Did he want me? I felt a warmth in my belly. Strange. I felt excitement. No!

I shake my head and I close my eyes trying to clear my mind. I see nothing but I force myself to look at the kingdoms. There is something there. Someone trying to hide something. They are carful. A rush of scenes flash through my head but there are too many to organize all at once. My head feels likes it going to explode, but I almost have what is being hidden. I see too much. I groan. There's too much, but I felt a sudden rush of clarity.

I saw my father. He was in a room surrounded by his council. The voices started faintly like a soft murmur, but became clear. I watched my father's back as he stood before a large table. The man beside him began talking to him. He looked familiar. What was his name? Sir…Richard. Yes! It was him. I watched him point to the table and I looked around my father to see a map spread out on the dark wood.

"Lord Corhin, The other kingdoms have withdrawn their forces. If we push our troops here and here," he points to both sides of the map, "we should be able to take them, especially with their prisoners being held captive in the dungeons. Your daughter is no longer needed. We can easily get the information we want."

I look towards my father waiting for his answer. Surely he didn't think I was so insignificant to be just thrown away.

"I suppose I will sell her to the highest bidder. It should keep the taxes down at least for a while."

That is the other matter I wished to talk to you about, my king." He looks to my father, "The rebels need to be dealt with. As each day passes they are starting to get more confident. They are starting an uprising."

"Then we show them how we deal with uprisings."

"Of course." They both look back towards the map.

"I will start sending out executioners to the town and take citizens at random. Make them a warning, if you will."

"Wonderful. You will be more powerful than any ruler."

My vision started to blur and I started to feel dizzy. My eyes started to flutter as I realized I was back in my room sitting at my desk with a cluster of paper underneath my hands.

It wasn't the other kingdoms I had to watch for. It was the kingdom that I called my home. My father willingly killed his people and his going to sell me for money or for a stronger army.

Suddenly I felt something warm drip from my nose and drop on my palm. I gazed down and saw a red spot. I raised my hand to my nose and felt more of the warm fluid. I gasped.

Why is my nose bleeding? I rise from my desk and stumble out of my chair knocking it over. I try to maneuver around the chair but trip over the leg. I fall hitting the ground. I let out a small whimper.

"Ow!" I try to push myself up but wince. I pull my knees up and moan as I force myself to stand up. I grab my skirts and amble to my vanity. I open a drawer and rummage through the fabrics looking for an old cloth.

I pull an old cloth out and rapidly rest it underneath my nose. I don't understand what is going on, but I am starting to, slowly. I can see that my life is going to change and not the way I want it to.

I go to sit on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Ariyanna**

The days pass by in a blur. I move throughout the halls in a fog never really talking to anyone. To be honest, it seems as though everyone is ignoring me, even Mary. It is almost like they know that I'm going to be out casted by my father. I secluded myself to the drawing room to avoid their judging eyes.

I sat on the sofa with a book in my hand only pretending to read it. I looked at the words but understood nothing. I haven't had another vision since that night and I was starting to panic. He was going to marry me to someone just to get rid of me. At least I would be away from here.

What life would I have? Would it be better? I sat staring at the book not even turning the page.

"I thought you would be in here." I turned my gaze to see Mary walk in by the door. "Are you even reading the book in your hands?"

I roll my eyes, "Mary where have you been? It's like you've been avoiding me."

"Ariyanna, I have a busy life-"

"Doing what," I raise my eyebrows, "finding men to lie in your bed?"

Mary does a mocking gasp, "Are you angry with me?" her lips curl into a smile. "Ari, are you alright? You seem a little sharp today… "

"I'm fine. Sorry. Forgive me?"

She giggled, "Awe Ari! I forgive you!" She laughed some more.

"Why do you laugh at me, Mary?"

"Because you being angry… well… you don't have it in you."

"Please! That's ridiculous. Mary, I believe you are trying to make me angry."

"Your anger is like a mouse. Small and unfrightening." She laughed. I roll my eyes and look back to my book.

"Oh Ari…" she sits by my side taking one of my hands away from the book and pulling it up before her face. "Please do not be upset with me. I only tease." I ignore her, but let her grip my hand.

She sighs, "I guess I won't tell you…"

Tell me what? I look up to see her eyes squint into a smile because she knows she is winning.

I shake my head, "Well what is it Mary?"

She pouted, "Are you still angry with me?"

"No Mary. Now please, tell me."

"Oh Alright." She laughs and smiles turning to face me better, "I was told to come fetch you for your father." She looks over her shoulder as if to see if anyone was listening in. "I heard that you will be taking a husband. Isn't that wonderful?"

I look down into my lap and whisper, "do you know to whom?"

"I only heard that he holds favor with your father. Oh Ari! Isn't it a great thing to hear? You will be able to leave here and run your own home!"

I look up to her and give her a small smile, "Of course, Mary."

"Then why do you seem worried?"

"I only worry who I will marrying."

"Maybe it will be Ronan." She frowns, "Can you not see who yet? You know…with your visions."

"Mary, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Ari. What is it?" she waits for me to answer her.

"I fear that… well I… my future is set and I cannot do anything to change it."

"Ari? I do not understand."

"I have not gotten any more visions. I think I am going to see my death."

I look at her and she sits up straighter looking at the ground. She studies the ground quietly and then bursts into laughter.

"Mary! I'm serious. Something is going to-"

She stands and looks at me, "Ari, you are just getting married. The last I heard people do not die when they do that sort of thing. You are being dramatic."

"Mary-"

"I almost forgot to tell you. You have a new dress awaiting you in your chambers."

I through my book to the other side of the sofa and sigh, "What is the dress for?"

"Your wedding of course!"

"For the love of our giver!" When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow. Your father insisted it be as quickly as possible. Or at least that's what I overheard." Mary walks to stand before me and holds out her hands, "Come let us go to the banquet. You will be able to meet your future husband and I can finally put an end to all of this questioning."

I take her hands and stand, "You do know who I am marrying don't you?"

"No Ari. I don't." She looks down at my dress, "Oh Ariyanna. Of all the dresses you have, you choose the plainest ones."

"I believe it is a fine dress to wear, Mary," I laugh.

"Not to meet your husband. Oh well, it will have to do. We are already late. I don't even have time to fix your hair!" she pulls me to the door with me tripping over my dress.

She pulls me down the hallways with servants bowing and curtsying as we pass by. Mary giggles loving the attention. We came abruptly to a stop before we turned the last corner. Mary lets go of my hand and straightens her dress and pinches her cheeks for them to turn pink. She starts to step forward but looks back at me. She puts her hands on my hair tying to tame my curls and then looks to my eyes.

"You have beautiful moonstone eyes, Ari." She gave me a small smile as though to encourage me. "Now let's go. You go before me though. It would be highly improper if I went in before the Princess."

I nod and put my shoulders back to walk straight. I turn the corner and walk into the banquet hall. There is a crowd of people standing besides the carpet leading up to the kings table; my so called fathers table. I pass people with their eyes watching me. They bow and smile but I keep my head forward to my father. I see him leaning and talking to a man. He sees me and laughs sitting straight to see me fully. I stop and curtsy before him.

"Ariyanna," He smiles and stands, "I have great news! Such great news that I wanted to share it with you and all the people of the court!" He jesters to the court and smiles at a few of the faces as they clap. "I have accepted a marriage proposal for your hand."

People start to clap. I look to my father and turn my head to both sides of the crowd. I felt dizzy but smile and say, "May I ask who, my father?"

My father smiles and holds his hand to the man sitting beside him and the man stands. "My name is Bancroft. Richard Bancroft, my lady." I watch him as he walks around the table to great me. He was the plump balding man that I saw a few days ago. My breathe catches and I feel something rise up in my throat. Came to stand before me and took my hand as he bowed. He kissed my hand and looked up to my eyes. His small eyes were dark; so dark that they looked black. He was old and his hands were sweaty. He repulsed me.

"Lady Ariyanna… I believe we will make each other very happy." He takes me by my waist with his hands very close to my backside. People watched him escort me to a seat between him and my father. They whispered and laughed.

When I was seated, my father, still standing, announced, "The marriage between these two love birds will be held tomorrow morning, so we can celebrate this grand affair all day and into the night!" The people clapped and began talking in high spirts for their party.

My father hold out his hands smiling as they clap. He looks at me and smiles while he finds his chair. I look forward to the crowd as music begins to play and couples dance. My father grabs my hand.

"Are you happy, my dear daughter?"

I look to his face and lean towards him, "I am honored that you think me ready to be married, father. But I cannot agree with your choice. He is old and-"

"Exactly what I wanted for you."

I lean back stunned.

"Sir Bancroft his my most loyal of subjects and I thought I should reward him."

"With your daughter?"

"You will be happy with him. He has a good house and servants to attend to your every need."

"You're joking."

He leans towards me and smoothly says, "No. I am not. Listen here daughter." He spits out the words, "You do not have a choice. You do as I command. You will make him happy and do as he wishes. For he will be your husband by tomorrow."

I look to Bancroft to find him with eating a leg of turkey with grease dripping from his chin. He laughed at the people dancing and drank wine, slurping at the cup. I took in a sharp breathe and kept myself from whimpering. I look at my plate and try to keep the tears at bay. I sat there until I heard the man speak.

Muffled he said, "And how old is my beautiful fiancé?" I ignored him but looked to his face. He must have grown angry because he pushed his plate away saying a little louder, "Did you not hear me girl?"

"I am sorry. I think I am in a daze. How old am I, you ask?" He grunts and nods. "I am almost eighteen."

"Ah… young. Young is a good thing. You have many years to bare me many sons," he laughs.

I swallow and give a small laugh. "May I ask how old you are, Sir Bancroft?"

"About the same age of your father." He watches me. "Now do not worry, my pet, about my being a good husband to you. I still have the urges to create a lovely family. Especially with a young beautiful women like you."

I look away from him, "You flatter me Sir Bancroft. Really."

"Anything for you." His hand falls into my lap and in between my legs. I gasp when I feel his hand run towards my sex.

"Sir Bancroft, please-"

"Oh I know I know. I can wait till tomorrow." He takes his hand away to return to the leg of turkey. I sat there for a while longer before standing.

My father and my imp fiancé look at me.

"And where do you think you are going?"

I look at my father then to Bancroft. "I think I shall retire. After all, it is a big day tomorrow and a women needs her beauty sleep."

My father laughs, "sleep is to keep the child from throwing a tantrum."

Insulted I walk around the table and turn back towards them to curtsy. I hurriedly walk out of the hall. I turn the corner and run right into Ronan. He was as hard as stone and I almost fell backwards, but he caught me by my elbows.

"Ari?"

"Of course! I would run into you!" I try to brush past him but he grabs my hand.

"Ari? What is the matter?"

I pull my hand from his, "you haven't heard? I'm marrying an old imp."

He laughs, "Is he really an imp?"

"Is that really an imp?" I ask mockingly. "No, he is just repulsive. Are you trying to tease me? If you are I am not in the mood."

"I heard, Ari." He walks with me, "I am sorrier to hear that than you know."

"No. you don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"Suddenly seem like you care." I walk up stairs and turn a few corners to get to my room.

"Ari, I've always cared."

"Stop it Ronan. Stop following me. Stop talking to me too. I am tired of dealing with-"

"Ari, stop."

I make it to my room and quickly open my door. I turn to shut it on Ronan but he stops the door.

"Ari-" He pushes himself into my room making me back up further into my room.

"Ronan I am a married women now. You cannot be in here."

"You're not married yet Ari."

"I will be by tomorrow, Ronan." I push against his chest, "Now get out before you ruin my honor."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Of course I don't."

He steps forward and pulls me towards him.

"Ronan-"

He tilts my head up towards his and pushes his lips on mine.

I was shocked but I slowly closed my eyes while he walked me into a wall pinning me in my place. He deepened the kiss opening my mouth and his. He pressed against me pushing on me. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't stop. He released my lips moving down to my neck. His hands roamed to my chest.

"No!" I pushed him away. "Get out. Leave me alone."

"Ari? I didn't mean to push you." He reaches for me.

"No! Don't touch me!" I start to whimper. "You don't really care for me, Ronan."

"Ari, what do you want from me? How can I show you-"

"You can leave. I want to be alone."

"Ari you always want to be alone. Let someone in-"

"That someone will not be you. Now get out." I stand up from the wall and point to the door. "Now."

He turns and leaves without saying another word. I fall against the wall and try to keep myself supported. I walk to my bed and throw the pillows hitting the bed. I am throwing a tantrum like a child. I try to calm myself and lay down. I take deep breaths and clasp my hands together over my stomach. I close my eyes and everything went dark.


End file.
